


Let Me Show You

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Fingering, M/M, Mouth Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey! I could totally be gay!”</p><p>Jackson narrows his eyes and snorts incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah? So if I dared you to suck a guy off, you’d do it?”</p><p>Stiles flails for a second because, whoa, right? He’s not about to let the douchebag win this one, though, so he pinches his lips together and nods once, firmly. He’s got a few aces up his sleeve and he is not afraid to use them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a video with a guy who could perform autofellatio and my wicked brain instantly came up with the idea for this little fic. Those plot bunnies can be some really stubborn fuckers! *le sigh*
> 
> As always, I bow in the dust and kiss the feet of my pre reader nmydreamz and my beta Corey Smith. Also many thanks to [Dragontattoo75](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontattoo75) for her unfailing assistance and for providing links with delicious boys to entertain me during writing breaks :P There’s a little something in here for you, see if you can spot it, hun! :D
> 
>  **Warnings:** Graphic Sexual Content, Slash (boy on boy lovin’). If this isn’t your thing, you are free to move on ;)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Nope, I don’t own Teen Wolf - yeah I know, shocking right? ;)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Let Me Show You**

  
As soon as Jackson drops onto the couch, he sneers at Stiles.  
  
“I have a request for you from Danny, Stilinski. Stop making gay innuendos unless you plan on following through with them! He’s tired of the incessant rambling and questions.”  
  
Stiles pulls an offended face.  
  
“Hey! I could totally be gay!”  
  
Jackson narrows his eyes and snorts incredulously.  
  
“Yeah? So if I dared you to suck a guy off, you’d do it?”  
  
Stiles flails for a second because, _whoa_ , right? He’s not about to let the douchebag win this one, though, so he pinches his lips together and nods once, firmly.  
  
The smile he gets in response is positively evil **.** Jackson proceeds to make a sweeping gesture with his hand around the living room in the renovated Hale house, where the rest of the pack has gathered to watch **,** equally exasperated and intrigued.  
  
“Well, take your pick, Stilinski!”  
  
Stiles actually falls off his chair, landing on the floor with a dull thud, his legs sprawled in the air.  
  
“What? No! I’m not gonna... this is the _pack_ , man!”  
  
Of course, the evil overlord only raises a challenging eyebrow and a corner of his mouth tugs up in a mocking smile.  
  
“How else are we gonna know if you really do it or not? Obviously, Boyd is out of the question, he’s with Erica...and unless you and Scott are closer than we all think, it won’t work out either, so I guess Isaac is our lucky winner,” he says gleefully, throwing a teasing look to the curly haired and currently wide-eyed werewolf, who has slumped onto some cushions in front of the radiator.  
  
“I, um... I dunno,” Isaac says, stammering.  
  
Jackson barks a laugh, snorting with mirth.  
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t want my dick in that mouth, either. He’ll probably try to talk with his mouth full and get teeth everywhere!”  
  
A simmering feel of indignation and humiliation is burning in the pit of Stiles’ stomach and a fierce blush spreads across his cheeks. How did he manage to get stuck with a group of adolescent werewolves that automatically includes _this_ fucking idiot? He must be some sort of masochist!  
  
Isaac is starting to look faintly green when there’s a sudden scrape of chair legs across the floorboards.  
  
“I volunteer!”  
  
All eyes turn as one to stare at the Alpha, who’s standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking as grumpy as ever, his brows pulled into a frown. Stiles swallows convulsively, because this very situation might have been featuring in a few of... okay, _a lot_ of his fantasies! Derek is in those ridiculously tight jeans and an equally tight wife beater, which just puts those awesome muscles on display in a way that isn’t really fair, at all.  
  
His progress to the land of drooling over Derek Fucking Hale is halted by Jackson sputtering.  
  
“What?! Are you crazy, Derek? He’ll probably chew your dick right off!”    
  
Stiles would be offended by the pack members constantly underestimating him, but it would be a futile effort, really. Apparently, he just inspires this reaction in people.  
  
The Alpha does the weird eyebrow lift.  
  
“Lucky for me, I’ll heal,” Derek says simply and grabs Stiles, hauling him down the hallway and into his room. Stiles is mentally crawling up the walls, because this is so _not_ what he thought his babbling would result in.  
  
Derek stalks right up to his mattress and plops down with a sigh, giving Stiles an impatient look.  
  
“Well?” he demands. Okay, there goes the slight anticipation Stiles had managed to built up. The Alpha looks like he’s on the verge of bouncing his leg in annoyance, which is not really conducive to the proceedings, but Stiles just takes a few deep breaths and walks slowly toward the bed.  
  
The whole pack knew he was still a virgin and hadn’t even gotten close to getting lucky, _ever_ , but it didn’t mean Stiles had never _done_ things before _,_ alright? He has a particular skill none of them know about. Not even Scott, because Stiles had been sort of uncomfortable about it at first, and then Scott got turned into a werewolf about a year ago. Since then, this kind of topic hadn’t really come up a lot in their conversations.  
  
He’d first tried it back when they were fourteen. For some reason, their gym teacher had decided to let them give yoga a try and, apart from the usual embarrassing faceplanting, Stiles had discovered he was pretty flexible. Like, a lot! Curiosity is one of his major traits and that night, when his dad left for the late shift, he had situated himself on the edge of his bed, palming himself to hardness and simply bent down. Without too much exertion, he’d managed to swallow himself almost down to the root! On a good day, he could even reach his balls with his tongue.  
  
Naturally, sucking himself off had soon become the preferred method for his private time. It took him less than a month to get a taste for coming down his own throat and, even though it isn’t exactly chocolate flavored, it has a certain appeal and he rarely shoots outside of his mouth anymore.  
  
It’s not like he doesn’t ever masturbate using his hands, there’s just something better about his cock being surrounded by wet heat and the press of his tongue. He’s had time to perfect his technique and was fairly quick about getting rid of his gag reflex as well.  
  
Forcing himself back to the present, he sees Derek looking at him with something akin to sympathy or pity, perhaps. It makes Stiles want to punch him in the face; or bite his dick on purpose, he totally deserves it!  
  
“It’s alright if you don’t want to, Stiles, don’t let Jackson pressure you into-”  
  
Stiles interrupts by lowering himself to his knees between Derek’s legs, placing his hands on the bulging thigh muscles, squeezing hard. The werewolf can take it.  
  
“I said I would, so I will. Unless you’re going to make another quip about me biting something off, and then run away with your tail between your legs...”  
  
The Alpha growls and his eyes flash red for a second. Stiles is not intimidated and merely snorts.  
  
“Alright then,” he snarls at Stiles, popping the button on his jeans, “Do your worst!”  
  
With a smirk on his face, Stiles grabs the waistband of Derek’s jeans and tugs down, pulling them off when the werewolf lifts his hips. A pair of pale, blue briefs are revealed and Stiles almost giggles because he honestly thought _all_ of Derek’s clothes would be black. The Alpha is not hard yet, but Stiles is pretty sure he can fix that little problem.  
  
He leans forward, sliding his hands up toward the grooves of Derek’s groin, putting his mouth over the blue fabric, exhaling hotly. Stiles hears a surprised grunt and the bulge beneath his lips twitched and starts to expand. Stiles smiles and grabs the elastic to pull the briefs down too, revealing the Alpha’s cock. It’s thick, uncut, and resting in a nest of dark curls. He’s surprised by the surge of arousal that flares in his own gut at the sight. He actually thought the potential embarrassment of this situation would prevent any enthusiasm from his own dick, but his jeans are getting increasingly uncomfortable as he watches Derek’s cock grow visibly with every beat of his pulse.  
  
Stiles bends down and starts mouthing at the Alpha’s balls, licking and sucking while watching the progress of the stiffening erection as it lifts and jerks. Soon it’s fully hard, throbbing and angry red, the head straining out, foreskin pushed back. Stiles pulls back and darts a quick glance at Derek, who’s still just as expressionless as when they started, but his cheeks have a faint red flush and his breathing seems a bit heavier. Stiles is going to count it as a win.  
  
He lowers his head and purses his lips, letting them engulf just the head and licks into the slit. Derek’s whole body jerks, but he still doesn’t react otherwise. Stiles just sucks happily for a while; he’s in no hurry and has a few aces up his sleeve.  
  
After a few minutes, the werewolf squirms a bit and Stiles figures now is as good a time as any to introduce this gorgeous cock to his uvula, so he tilts his head slightly, looking up at Derek from under his lashes and slowly push down, taking more and more in. He can see the Alpha’s eyes getting wider as he goes, but he doesn’t pause for a second before his nose is buried in curls and his lips are wrapped around the very base of Derek’s erection. Then, he swallows.  
  
“Holy _fuck!_ ” Derek yells and plunges a clawed hand into the mattress, his face scrunched up and eyes wide and stunned.  
  
From the living room, a low but distinct sound of feet meeting the wooden floor can be heard and Stiles is pretty sure the rest of the pack are on their way to listen at the door, like the fucking creepers they are. Well, he’s got nothing to hide, really, and he knows from personal experience he can suck dick pretty well. It’s not like Derek is going to suddenly pull away and run off screaming...at least he hopes not.  
  
He throws himself into the task at hand, using every trick he’s found enjoyable himself. He flicks his tongue at the sensitive spot on the underside, just below the head, and hums around his mouthful, alternating between deep, consuming strokes and shallow ones, then licking and sucking on just the tip.  
  
The only word which adequately describes how he feels about Derek’s reaction, is _smug_. Definitely smug. The Alpha is moaning and cursing, pumping his hips up and down, forgetting to restrain himself. He has pretty much ruined the wall at this point; long strips of wallpaper have been shredded and there are deep gouge marks in the wood underneath. The mattress has been gutted, the fiberfill spilled everywhere. The only reason Derek’s pillow is still alive is the fact that it’s lying out of reach of the werewolf’s claws.  
  
Stiles sinks down all the way and pulls up again, scraping his teeth very carefully up the shaft, making the Apha keen like he’s about to explode, which might actually be totally true. His hands are clenched convulsively, his muscles trembling with the effort of keeping still. Stiles lifts off with a soft _‘pop’_ and looks up with half-lidded eyes.  
  
“You can, Derek. Come on, fuck my mouth,” he says.  
  
Even Stiles himself can hear his own voice is gravelly and low, wrecked. The Alpha emits a strangled, high-pitched sound as he throws his head back, bucking up as Stiles surges forward to catch the bobbing erection with his lips, bowing his head so Derek can thrust up. The pace is a little _much,_ compared to what Stiles is used to, but he can work with it and just concentrates on keeping his throat open and relaxed, hollowing his cheeks to provide the hardest suction possible.  
  
“Shit! Fucking _fuck,_ Stiles, _your mouth!_ ” the werewolf curses, breaking off on a loud groan, his hips pumping relentlessly. Saliva is escaping from the corners of Stiles’ mouth, running down the rock-hard cock plunging into him. Red, glowing eyes are fixed on him and Stiles deliberately presses a hand into his own crotch and moans again. Derek cries out and falls back onto the covers, still pistoning his hips up and down.  
  
Stiles forces the Alpha’s dick all the way into his throat, humming and swirling his tongue once again. Derek yells and grabs at Stiles’ hair, trying to pull him off, but he just clutches at the werewolf’s hips, clinging as best he can, sucking enthusiastically.  
  
“ _Hngh_... Fuck!” Derek shouts as he explodes in Stiles’ mouth, a staggering amount of come spurting out of his pulsing cock. It tastes slightly different than his own, but Stiles swallows it all, delighting in his success. He keeps licking, watching the Alpha’s abs clench and release in pulses when he grows overly sensitive, until he’s pushed off.  
  
Stiles gets up and goes to the adjoining bathroom, fetching a cloth to wipe the mess from his face. When he returns, Derek is staring at him with an astonished expression. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, glaring back at the Alpha, who is now pulling his briefs back on and looking at Stiles out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“Um,” he says and clears his throat, “That was... yeah, um...”  
  
Stiles really can’t help the way his mouth curls into a smile, not even a hint of a taunt within. He’s actually happy right now, which _should_ make him want to commit himself to the loony bin. He pushed that thought away.  
  
“Yes, I know,” he says instead, walking over and handing the Alpha his jeans.  
  
Derek quirks an eyebrow at him but seems to think Stiles is just confident in his abilities, not suspecting Stiles means he _literally_ knows how it feels on the receiving end when he is sucking a cock.  
  
He walks over to the door, ripping it open. He deliberately does not jump upon seeing the entire pack standing there, slack-jawed, gaping at him with expressions varying from incredulous to assessing and even slightly traumatized, in Scott’s case.  
  
“Enjoy the show?” he inquires casually. Nobody answers him, seeing as they are preoccupied staring at Derek, who just got up and is now slightly wobbling in place, like his legs are unwilling to comply. It’s a bit like watching a newborn calf struggling to walk and Stiles feels the smirk on his face growing even larger.  
  
“So, Jackson, buddy, what do I win from this dare of yours, hmm?” he asks, barely containing a wicked cackle. Jackson has reigned in his run-away jaw and has progressed to pouting. When he doesn’t answer, Isaac steps forward.  
  
“If you feel like having another go, I’m totally ready,” he croaks. Scott meeps and Erica laughs, but the most surprising reaction is the guttural growl that emanates from behind Stiles. He whips around to see Derek baring his teeth at his betas.  
  
“Out!” he snarls and this is definitely his alpha tone, the one that brooks _no_ arguments! They all scamper off and out the door. Stiles is left alone with a narrow-eyed Derek, who’s staring suspiciously.  
  
“You’re _sure_ you’ve never had a boyfriend?” he asks.  
  
Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, because _that_ would be possible to hide from you guys!” he snarks, sarcastic.  
  
“Well, if you haven’t ever given a blowjob before, that was quite an accomplishment,” Derek grumbles.  
  
“I never said I _hadn’t_ ,” Stiles said, a smile threatening to invade his features.  
  
For a second, Derek looks constipated, then gets a little twitch in one eye.  
  
“Well, it doesn’t make any sense, Stiles! Unless you’re the type to just fool around, sucking random people off, but I really didn’t think you’d-”  
  
“Whoa, whoa!” Stiles yelled, indignantly. “I am not _that_ kind of guy, I’ve never been with anyone!”  
  
Derek looks frustrated enough to start pulling his hair soon.  
  
“Are you telling me you were this good on your first try?” he almost wails; Stiles would’ve called it wailing, if it was anyone but the Alpha.  
  
“No, I’m not telling you that at all,” he answers calmly.  
  
“Are you fucking with me, Stiles? No, wait! Don’t answer that!” he amends, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
Stiles can’t hold back a chuckle. His friends know him too well to think he could resist an opportunity to tease.  
  
“No, Derek, I’m really not. I promise you I have never touched another dick, other than my own. And now yours, too,” Stiles insists. The werewolf looks puzzled, like he didn’t expect to hear the truth confirmed by the steady heartbeat.  
  
“Then, how...?” Derek asks, looking really confused. Normally he’d catch on much faster, but the problem _could_ be that Stiles sucked most of his brain cells out through his cock earlier. Stiles would like to believe his superior blow job skills are the cause for the Alpha’s sudden lack of thinking ability.  
  
“I’ll repeat myself since you don’t seem to get it. I have only ever touched your dick and _my own_ ,” he says, making sure to put emphasis on the last part, trying to convey his meaning. Derek’s eyes widen and snap down to Stiles’ groin and back up to his face.  
  
“You mean you can...?”  
  
The Alpha doesn’t seem to be able to actually say the words. Stiles is really tempted to laugh at this point, but he tamps it down.  
  
“Let’s just say I’ve been sucking cock since I was fourteen,” he smirks, with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
Derek utters a garbled sound, like his brain is close to an actual meltdown and promptly sits down on his utterly destroyed bed again. Stiles can’t keep his merriment in anymore and a deeply felt belly laugh bursts forth, reverberating around the room. The Alpha tries to glare, but it’s not really effective when he’s still got rumpled hair and flushed cheeks.  
  
When the laughter dies off, Derek clears his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
“Do you think you could... show me?” he asks, his voice low and rumbly, pupils blown wide with arousal. Stiles stops breathing for a second, though his heart picks up double-speed, thundering along wildly. His mouth feels too dry.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I... yes, I can do that,” he croaks. The low burn of want, which has been simmering low in his belly ever since he got close to Derek, suddenly flares and he has no doubt about how he must look; eyes dark with arousal and dick growing rapidly in his pants, stretching the material taut over his crotch.  
  
Once he’s naked, he crawls onto the wrecked bed next to the werewolf and leans in until their faces are only a few inches apart.  
  
“I’ve never been kissed, though,” he admits, giving Derek a crooked smile, which the Alpha returns.  
  
“I can fix that,” he says, closing the last space between them and pressing their lips together. It starts out chaste and soft, but soon evolves into deep, frantic kisses, their tongues pressing and sliding together. Very soon, hands come into play as well, running all over, grabbing and groping. It’s so hot and filthy, Stiles is starting to worry he’ll just blow his load right then and there! He moans into Derek’s mouth and then pulls away, panting.  
  
Keeping eye contact, he lies down on his back and in a smooth and practiced move - yes, he _is_ actually capable of those, on occasion - he lifts his legs up and over his head, arching until his groin is right above his face, ass in the air and legs extended to keep his balance. He hears a heavy, stuttering breath from where the werewolf is sitting and he strains upward, using a hand to guide his cock into his mouth. He’s been turned on for a long time and he immediately swallows himself down to the base, while rubbing a finger around his hole, massaging the muscle.  
  
Just as Stiles pushes a finger past the rim, moaning at the sensation, Derek whimpers next to him. When he darts a glance over, he sees the Alpha is hard again. His jeans are undone once more and shoved halfway down his thighs. His cock is standing straight up, throbbing and leaking pre-come into the trail of hair below his navel. Stiles pauses his sucking and licking, letting his cock slip free and turns his head towards the werewolf.  
  
“You know, if we stretch me well the next couple of days, I bet you could fuck me while I’m blowing myself.”  
  
Derek, honest to God, _whines_ and with one of his hands clamped around the base of his erection, squeezes hard.  
  
“Oh my fucking God, Stiles, you’re gonna kill me!” he groans, frustrated.  
  
Stiles smirks evilly and gives himself a long, wet lick before going back to savor his own cock, using the techniques he knows will have him shooting his load fast and violent. Derek looks like he might self-combust soon and Stiles _really_ wants to be a part of that. Very much so!

 

~ The End ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> I'd be ever so grateful if you'd take the time to leave kudos and/or a review...


End file.
